idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes & Co. is an American animated slapstick comedy television series based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise, being developed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and it aired on Cartoon Network from March TBDth, 2006 until December TBDth, 2010. Synopsis The Looney Tunes gang is back with new shenanigans and have some new adventures throughout Acme Acres. Characters Main * Bugs Bunny (voiced by Joe Alaskey) - a mischievous rabbit/hare who TBD. * Lola Bunny (voiced by Kath Soucie) - TBD * Daffy Duck (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * Porky Pig (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD * Sylvester Pussycat (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * Tweety Bird (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * Foghorn Leghorn (voiced by Greg Burson until his death in 2008 and Bill Farmer) - TBD Supporting * Petunia Pig (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD * Granny (voiced by June Foray) - TBD ** Hector the Bulldog (voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Speedy Gonzales (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * The Tasmanian Devil (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD * Wile E. Coyote (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * The Road Runner (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Pepé Le Pew (also voiced by Greg Burson until his death in 2008 and also by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Penelope Pussycat (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD * Barnyard Dawg (also voiced by Greg Burson until his death in 2008 and also by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * Henery Hawk (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * Miss Prissy (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD * Mac and Tosh Gopher (voiced by Rob Paulsen and Jess Harnell, respectively) - TBD * Ralph Wolf and Sam Sheepdog (also voiced by Frank Welker and Maurice LaMarche, respectively) - TBD * Pete Puma (voiced by Stan Freberg) - TBD * The Three Bears, consisting of: ** Henry Bear (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD ** Mama Bear (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD ** Junior Bear (also voiced by Stan Freberg) - TBD * Breaky Buzzard (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD * Hugo the Abominable Snowman (also voiced by Frank Welker) - TBD * Cool Cat (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Antagonists * Elmer Fudd (voiced by Billy West) - a rather naïve and stupid hunter who spends most of his life trying to hunt either Bugs or Daffy, usually ending up in TBD. ** Rose and Violet (voiced by Andrea Baker and Mae Whitman, respectively) - TBD * Yosemite Sam (also voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD * Marvin the Martian (also voiced by Joe Alaskey) - TBD ** K-9 (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - TBD * Witch Hazel (also voiced by June Foray) - TBD * Cecil Turtle (also voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD * Rocky and Mugsy (also voiced by Joe Alaskey and by James Arnold Taylor, respectively) - TBD * Nasty Canasta (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD * The Crusher (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD * Von Vultur (voiced by Mark Hamill) - TBD ** Schultz (also voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD * Dr. Franz von Psycho (voiced by Tim Curry) - a German-accented mad scientist who TBD. ** Gossamer (vocal effects by Jim Cummings) - TBD * The Shropshire Slasher (also voiced by Billy West) - TBD * Colonel Rimfire (also voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD Episodes See List of Looney Tunes & Co. episodes. Trivia * This one of the few last occasions where Joe Alaskey voices most of his Looney Tunes characters. *